lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Renesmeé
Reneé Esme Klinken better known as Rensemeé Klinken is the main character in the Clique series. Renesmeé is the girlfriend of Rhonda, the captain of the Cyber Pirates. Their relationship is quite abusive, with Rhonda often abusing Renesmeé's passive nature. Renesmeé also suffers abuse from Rhonda's friends and fellow co-workers, Ryan and Tiffany. Appearance Renesmeé is a tall, dark-skinned human with large eyes and large lips painted with a teal lipstick. Renesmeé's hair is actually a large teal and green wig with various wires and strings tied into it of various shades of blue and black. Removing the wig reveals Rensemeé's real hair, a short brown and black space buns hairstyle with a straight fringe. Rnenesmeé's outfit consists of a tight blue-grey corset over top a teal french maid style blouse and a ruffled mesh skirt of various shades of blue and green. She wears long, chunky, turquoise boots as well as fishnet tights and gloves. Personality As a person, Renesmeé is unstable and easily manipulated. She is an extreme pushover and will do things she doesn't really want to do if somebody asks her. Her passive nature is what got her muddled up with the Cyber Pirates and the main reason her co-workers and girlfriend abuse her. As a child, Renesmeé grew up on the streets of the Factory District. She was only with her parents up until the age of 6 when the mysteriously disappeared. Relationships Rhonda Rhonda and Renesmeé's relationship is an extremely toxic web of lies and corruption. Renesmeé and Rhonda met when Renesmeé was 12 and Rhonda, 13. The two began dating at 14 and 15vand then, when Rhonda was 16, the two joined the Cyber Pirates. After the disappearance of the original captain, Rhonda took his place and became mad with power, being even more abusive to Renesmeé than she was before. Ryan Ryan is probably the least abusive to Renesmeé, but still a horrible abuser. Ryan is mostly only mean to her because he is jealous of her height. Since Ryan is 5'9 and Rensemeé is 6'1, he feels less masculine when near her. As a way to get rid of Ryan, Rensemeé digs into his past and discovers that he is a transgender man who was chased out of his district, Jokademia. Feeling sympathy for his troubled past, she reaches out to two people who live in Jokademia in an attempt to reunite Ryan with his friends. Tifffany Tiffany and Rensemeé do not get on. While Renesmeé is annoyed by Tiffany's vanity and greed, Tiffany is annoyed by Renesmeé's ties to Rhonda, believing that Renesmeé is only part of the team so the captain "has something to fall asleep on". Tiffany is also jealous that Renesmeé is in charge of the loot management, believing her to be inadequate and incompetent. Trivia *Renesmeé's colour scheme has changed from being a mix of pinks, purples, and browns, to being a mix of greens, blues, and blacks. Gallery renesmeé.png|Renesmeé Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Clique Category:Cassadony's Things